Every Rose has a Thorn
by X.TiAmo.X
Summary: Follows the journey of Dr Sofia Rose, daughter of two FBI legends killed by the UnSub they were tracking, UPenn graduate and Hotch's prodigee, as she joins the BAU. Rated M for romance and violence in later chapters. M/G, R/OC, Hotch/Hailey
1. Chapter 1

_**First attempt at a Criminal Minds Fanfiction, centres around an OC, multi-chapter story. Not going to lie the updates will probably be quite slow as I am just finishing my last year at school then I am off to Uni. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Please no Flames :)**_

**_Enjoy!_**_31__st__ November 2003_

* * *

_Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner,_

_Forgive me if this letter seems impertinent but I am a student at the University of Pennsylvania working on a combined doctorate in Psychology and Criminology. So far this semester I have dedicated my time to writing a thesis that details the links between a criminal's childhood and development and the type of crime they commit. I have exhausted all resources here at Penn and there is a common link between all the infamous subjects I have used as case studies which is that your team have been the ones behind the arrest. I was hoping that you could read what I have so far in my report and offer any additional information you may have about the subjects._

_I understand fully if you can not offer any help._

_Sincerely,_

_Sofia Rose_

* * *

15th December 2003

Ms Rose,

Firstly, sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to respond to your letter. You should know that all mail posted to Quantico is thoroughly processed before being sent on to active agents and your name caused some havoc in our system.

You are Sofia Rose, daughter of the late agents Fredrick and Katherine Rose, I presume?

It's good to see you following in their footsteps in the criminal psychology discipline.

I will be happy to offer any additional information on the cases that could benefit your thesis. I hope you understand though that some facts about the subjects and their cases are still considered highly sensitive and confidential information that I do not have the authority to disclose. I will be happy to receive a copy of your work via mail and I assure you I will respond quicker next time.

Sincerely,

Aaron Hotchner.

_

* * *

_

17

_th__ December2003_

_Agent Hotchner,_

_Yes. They were my parents._

_Enclosed is a draft copy of my report, feel free to write on it in places you feel need that more specific detail can be added. I will be in Virginia on the 23__rd__ on my way to South Carolina for the holidays. If the date suits you I can stop by and pick up the report and we can discuss it in person?_

_Thanks for everything,_

_Sofia Rose _

* * *

20th December 2003

Ms Rose,

The date suits me fine unless we are called out on a case. I will let the reception at Quantico know that you will be arriving and if it happens that I am not there I will leave the copy of your paper with them for you to pick up.

Sincerely,

Aaron Hotchner

* * *

"God, I was demanding back then wasn't I?" Sofia laughed to herself as she tied the old letters away, storing them in one of many cardboard boxes that now littered her room.

"Back then?" came a voice from the doorway, "You still are now."

Adopting an expression of mock insult, she turned to face her chuckling mentor as he leant casually against the doorframe. "Well, _you_ shouldn't have encouraged me," she stated accusingly.

"How could I say no to the daughter of two FBI superheroes?"

Instantly Aaron realised he had said the wrong thing as his young apprentice suddenly turned her back on him and the conversation, a flash of that one emotion he could never quite identify lighting up her grey eyes.

"Fia, I- -"

"Could you take these ones down to the car for me?" she interrupted, handing him two boxes.

"Sure, Hailey should be back with Jack in a minute to help out as well."

He watched her onyx hair twitch, acknowledging his statement then turned to walk out of his guest bedroom. It had been almost two years since he had first received her letter and thesis. It was a spectacular piece of work, impressive for the then 21-year-old who had gained admittance into the university just after turning 16. Even back then she had shown an aptitude for behaviour analysis, he had decided to recruit her after reading her report.

Hotch smiled fondly as he remembered the graduation ceremonies, at UPenn and the Academy, never had he felt so proud. This young woman with her remarkable insight and way of connecting past and present events to find motives was truly unique and had become like a daughter to him over time. He and Hailey had offered her a room during her training time at the FBI Academy and as of tomorrow Fia was set to become the youngest member of his Behavioural Analysis Unit and Hotch had no doubts that she would be a natural to the world of profiling.

But there was something hidden within her soul that he had not yet accepted that he would never know. A secret, involving her parents he had surmised, but she was very good at covering herself from being accurately read.

Reaching her car outside in time to see his wife and son pull up in the driveway he sighed, dismissing the mysterious woman from his mind. After all everyone has secrets, they define who we are, his certainly did. And Fia was an extraordinary person; her secrets couldn't be that devastating.

Could they?


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll be okay unloading everything by yourself? Oh, and feel free to call anytime if you need anything." Hailey Hotchner fussed as the young doctor prepared to leave. "It's going to be so different not having you here anymore."

Pulling the older women into a hug, Fia assured her that everything would be fine and not to worry. Turning to Hotch next she quirked an eyebrow "So, _sir,_ would it be terribly unprofessional to hug you goodbye?"

Grinning he pulled her towards him giving her a firm, fatherly hug, "Yes," he replied "you would most definitely be fired on the spot."

"I'll remember that for tomorrow then," she cheekily responded before pulling away in order to catch the blond haired child careening towards them from inside the house.

"Jack jack!"

"Fee fee! I want you to have this," he said solemnly handing her his Captain America action figure

"Oh no Jacky, that's your favourite toy, I can't take it!"

"Captain America will keep you safe in your new house. I don't need him because I've got daddy to keep me and mummy safe."

"Okay then buddy, but I'll bring him to visit lots okay?" she said, picking the small boy up and hugging him tightly.

"God, I am going to miss you guys. I can't even begin to thank you for everything you've done for me- -"

"There's no need for thanks. The pleasure was entirely ours," Hailey interrupted

Fia smiled, handing Jack to Aaron. These people were so kind, taking her in, guiding her towards a good path… But it was time to leave. She could see the strain forming in their marriage due to Aaron's job, could see the problems it was going to cause and the potential for her to become stuck in the middle. The couple needed their own space and she would gladly give them that.

Also it was time to start the first chapter of her new life as a Supervisory Special Agent in the FBI, Doctor Sofia Rose. A position she never considered becoming but at Penn, Psych and Crim turned out to be her forte. Something to thank the genetics for, she joked darkly, but she had already sworn many times that the memory of her parents wouldn't get in the way of this opportunity. This was the beginning of something great. They couldn't spoil it.

Sliding gracefully into the driver's seat of her car she slipped the key into the ignition and gently pulled out onto the road and set off towards her new apartment block and her new life.

Sighing loudly whilst pushing her hair out of her face, Fia picked up the last box from her car, it had taken a good 2 hours to get everything up to the apartment, it was just her luck that the elevator was broken. 'Then again,' she thought, 'at least I didn't go for the 9th floor flat that was available here, 5 floors is a breeze compared to what that would have been like.'

"_See you tomorrow baby girl."_

"_It'll be sooner than that handsome; you'll be seeing me in your dreams tonight" _

"_Is my desire that obvious?"_

"_You bet it is."  
"In that case, see you tonight goddess"_

"_I'll be seeing you too sweet cheeks."_

Walking down the 5th floor corridor, Fia couldn't help but grin as she overheard the farewells of the quirky blonde and her ruggedly handsome suitor. Slowing her walk until he had disappeared to she smiled at the woman in the door way.

"I don't know you, but please, allow me to shake you hand because that," she said indicating the stairway door, "is one damn fine catch."

"Oh, we're not actually dating. We're friends, it's just… Well, what you heard… It's kind of complicated." She replied, stumbling over her words and slowly turning red from embarrassment.

"Ahh… I love a good complicated story. I just moved in down the hall in 512, perhaps tomorrow evening you could come round and fill me in on the details over a glass of wine? Oh and I'm Sofia, Sofia Rose."

"Penelope Garcia," the now smiling woman introduced herself, "it's nice to meet you. If it's good wine I'm there, as long as I don't have to stay longer at work. My hours are flexible to say the least." 

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. I'm starting my new job tomorrow and my boss told me not to make time for much of a social life."

Both laughing the two ladies said their goodbyes and retreated to their own apartments. Fia channelled her nervous energy into unpacking all her possessions and setting them into their places in the apartment. It was 2am by the time she had everything finished, switching off her iPod, changing into her pyjamas pants and a singlet and clambering into bed the energy had all but dissipated completely and she was able to fall into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow would have in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, could we hurry this up please? I'd prefer not to be late on the first day," asked Sofia, irritation creeping into her voice, as the lady behind the glass shield rifled unbelievably slowly through her paperwork.

"This is protocol, Miss," replied the woman scathingly.

"It's Doctor actually, not Miss," she retorted, tapping her fingers on the desk impatiently as she observed the hands on her watch creep closer to 9.

The woman shrugged, shuffling her paperwork back into a pile. "Everything seems okay, except our med team haven't sent through the documents clearing you for travel yet; we'll notify you when we get those. Here's your gun, holster, badge, credentials and security clearance pass."

Sighing, she took the items, clipping the gun and security pass onto the belt of her neatly tailored trousers and tucking her badge and credentials into the inner pocket of her leather jacket. Thanking the woman in the politest tone she could muster, Fia exited the room, heels clacking as she hurriedly made her way to the 6th floor BAU headquarters.

"You're late," remarked Aaron as she reported for duty in his office at 9.07am.

"I was held up by_ protocol_."

"Ahh… Forgot to warn you about that didn't I?" he joked, smirking at the young agent's irritation. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team before the briefing."

He led her down the staircase, towards the group of people gathered around a young man in a strange looking hat, she had spotted as she walked in.

"Guys," he said as they all turned to look at him, "I'd like you to meet the newest member of our team. This is Dr Sofia Rose."

"This is Derek Morgan," Fia couldn't help but smile as she recognised her neighbour's suitor from the other day. She shook his hand warmly.

"-Jason Gideon," the older man inclined his head towards her, recognition in his eyes. Internally she thanked God for his tact as she nodded back.

"-Jennifer Jareau, our media liaison and Elle Greenaway," smiling at the two women she shook their hands, noticing that second was more reluctant to do so than the first.

"And this is Dr Spencer Reid."

Fia extended her hand only to hear a chorus of "He doesn't like to-shake hands" from the rest of the team as they looked on in surprise as the two young doctors gripped hands and willingly shook.

"Nice hat by the way," she said as they broke apart, giggling slightly as his cheeks coloured, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh yes, Happy Birthday indeed. And it wouldn't be a proper birthday without cake would it my cherubs," came the upbeat voice that sounded strangely familiar. Turning round Fia spotted the face of her blonde neighbour Penelope and her smile grew wider as she realised where the complexity of the story she had been promised came from.

"Oh, Sofia this is Penelope Garcia, out technical analyst,"

"We've met," both women replied

"So, _this_ is your new job. He was right when he told you there'd be no social life, trust me this cake and celebratory time will be the highlight for months," said the analyst cheekily as she set down the scrumptious looking cake and began cutting it into pieces.

"She speaks the truth," stated Hotch, "Everyone grab a piece and head to the meeting room. We've got a case."


End file.
